guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Serrated Shield
Received damage -1 or -2? THe picture shows -1 stance, while the text says -2. Which is it? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.194.99.79 (talk • ) 14:08, 15 July 2006 (CDT). :I've seen such a shield with -2 (stance) and everything else the same. It came with the European (German) 2006 Edition. Maybe it's a difference between European and US Version? Or maybe it was upgraded? --Ts 13:23, 3 August 2006 (CDT) ::"Updated shields, armors, and runes with damage reduction abilities so that they only reduce physical damage." Frostty1 19:27, 5 December 2006 (CST) Content moved from article to talk page The following commentary and image were removed from the article. The image contains stats and is a duplicate image; while the commentary is worded as a talk page comment, not article content. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:19, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :NOTE: The below picture was taken before the shields stats were upgraded (which were upgraded, I have one myself). —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Banito (talk • ) 14:58, August 30, 2006 (CDT). Shields Are there any other shields with this look? 216.169.180.82 13:02, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :I believe that all the GOTY items have unique skins. I could be wrong, but I don't think there's another shield with the serrated skin. 404notfound 14:19, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Hax: Two or more on the same account It is supposed to be impossible to get more than one of any of the "Bonus" items in the same account...probably to prevent players from getting easy max equipment for Heroes. Serrated Shield is a prime choice since it is fully modded, unconditional +30 health, and Stanced is not a difficult requirement. I was fooling around with "/bonus" command to try and get two, but it was impossible. Or so I thought. I then did the following: *Use /bonus to obtain a Serrated Shield or any other Bonus items. *Put them into Storage. You may need to hover the items over other, normal items already in the Storage to get them to move properly, or vice versa. *Change characters and have them take the item(s) out. Again, you may need to do some creative hovering. *Change back to the character that you want the items for (remember, they are auto-customized). *Do /bonus again and stick the items in Storage... Now, if you just want two copies, then you stop here. Otherwise, start over from the top and just keep moving those Bonus items onto other characters, as many times as you need. When you're done... *Take the Bonus items that you just created (the final set) and equip them on yourself, Heroes, etc. *Change characters to the one who is holding your "cloned" Bonus items. Have them put them back in Storage. *Change back to the original character, take your items out of storage, and equip them. Yes it is a haxxor exploit, but meh. Since I seem to be the only one who has figured it out, I am sure it won't make much difference. Either ANet will decide it's a problem and fix it soon...or they won't, and certain Green items will lose value due to free /bonus counterparts being available. The Dragon Fangs comes to mind, that is a nice one to copy too. (T/ ) 23:34, 22 April 2007 (CDT) I've known about that for a while actually, as I've put Spiritbinders and some of the Prophecies GOTY edition items on all of my heroes because I'm so cheap... --Acidic Thought 08:01, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :You can skip all those steps actually, I just summon up the bonus items, stick one on the hero I wanted to equip, and then kick them out of the party. Then you can make more. Kicking them out might not even be required, since it seems to only care if the object is in your backpack or being wielded by you. -Gildan Bladeborn 19:02, 23 May 2007 (CDT) I use GWEN preorder weapons on my ranger and Spell caster Hero's, while I use the same weapons. Weapon rack i just saw this on a kurzick weapon rack in alberstone...don't know if this is common knowledge or not >.>. http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/6757/serratedshieldpu4.jpgEDIT:forgot to log in.--Simpson man 22:02, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Can it be modified? Something they didn't seem to answer on either wiki is whether or not it can be modded with a sheild handle. if anyone knows if it's possible i'd appreciate it. --A hero... forever. 00:04, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :Ridiculously late answer, but no. It's not possible. 07:14, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::You don't like unconditional +30 health? o_O (T/ ) 07:18, 15 November 2008 (UTC)